vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Godwoken
|-|The Godwoken= |-|Divine= Summary The Godwoken are the chosen of the Seven Gods. Though anyone can be a Godwoken, only one is able to rise to Divinity and claim the power that the God that chose them laid before them. Though originally humble in power, the Godwoken quickly grows. Learning under many masters, they begin to unlock the true power gifted to them and are molded into the savior of the world. Red Prince or unknown civilian, one does not need to be a noble or a pauper to bear the weight of the world; only the blessing of the Gods and the will to bear it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown, likely 5-B | 4-A | 2-C Name: Beast, Ifan, Sebille, The Red Prince, Lohse, Fane, varies (Player-made name may vary) Origin: Divinity: Original Sin 2 Gender: Male or Female (Varies by character selection) Age: Varies Classification: Godwoken, Chosen of the Seven, Protector of Rivellon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Breath Attack via Dragon's Blaze, Electricity Manipulation via various Aerotheurge skills, Light Manipulation via Blinding Radiance, Teleportation (Both of self and others), Statistics Amplification (Can increase speed, power, and other important statistics), Acid Manipulation via Corrosive Touch and Spray, Poison Manipulation via various Geomancer skills, Earth Manipulation via various Geomancer Skills, Summoning via various Geomancer and Summoning skills, Healing via various Hydrosophist skills, Necromancy via Bone Widow and Raise Bloated Corpse, Biological Manipulation via Infect (Can infect a target with a virulent virus capable of severely crippling a target), Transformation via various Polymorph skills, Flight via Spread Your Wings, Invisibility via Chameleon Cloak, Transmutation via Chicken Claw, Fire Manipulation via various Pyrokinetic skills, Water Manipulation via various Hydrosophist skills, Ice Manipulation via various Hydrosophist skills, Life Absorption via Necromancy (All attacks will steal life away from the target and heal the user depending upon how strong the user's necromancy is), Blood Manipulation via Blood Sucker, Sleep Manipulation via Chloroform, Fate Manipulation via Soul Mate and Shackles of Pain (These attacks will cause all positive effects on the target to be given to the user, and all negative effects on the user to be given to the target), Mind Control via Dominate Mind, Mind Manipulation via Maddening Song and Provoke (Can cause a target to become insane and attack everything aimlessly), Sound Manipulation via Deafening Shriek and Maddening Song, Petrification via Petrifying Touch and Medusa's head, Possibly Time Stop or Time Manipulation via Time Warp (Bends time around the user, allowing the user to gain another turn), Can remove all status effects from them via Break The Shackles, Fortification, and Peace of Mind, Attack Reflection via Deflective Barrier (Turns around all projectiles back to the user), Resurrection via Resurrection and Glowing Idol of Rebirth (Resurrection only works on allies, while the Idol activates passively upon death), Temporary Immortality (Type 2) via Living on the Edge, Berserk Mode via Death Wish (Will become stronger the more wounded the user is), Fear Manipulation via Terrifying Cruelty, Resistance to Magic-based impairments and Status Ailments as long as his armor is in-tact | All previous, Blessed (Empowered by the Gods), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and effect the souls of others), Holy Manipulation (Can bless themselves and others to increase their statistics and remove debuffs), Curse Manipulation (Able to apply a curse that lowers the target's statistics), Can see and attack Non-Corporeal entities via Spirit Vision, Portal Creation via Planar Gateway, Darkness Manipulation via Black Shroud, Can trade life with a target via Equalize and Forced Exchange (Will trade any damage taken to the opponent, and receive the target's damage in exchange) | All previous, Increased Soul Manipulation (Masters of Source can create, destroy, break, combine, and enter and hide within souls), Existence Erasure (To destroy someone's Source is to completely erase someone on every level, emotions, memories, personality, and soul included), Empathic Manipulation (Strong enough users of Source can destroy emotions), Memory Manipulation (Strong enough users of Source can erase and absorb memories), Non-Corporeal (Can become non-corporeal at will, though this will render them unable to attack), Power Nullification via Annihilate (Can nullify resurrection to permanently end a target once and for all), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can survive the soul-stealing attacks of Source Vampirism and Purge) | All previous greatly enhanced, Telepathy, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeality no longer impairs offense, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, in addition to all previous resistances (Gods can resist the effects of Source Vampirism and the Void) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Even novice mages are capable of using natural lightning) | Unknown, likely Planet level (Stated by the Gods that the power awoken within them has the ability to "create worlds, or destroy them.") | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Braccus Rex and similar characters) | Low Multiverse level (An entity with the power of the Divine is capable of ending "time and space and all creation as we know it"; the Divinity verse consists of at least three universes, in the normal World, Demon Realm, and the Void) Speed: Hypersonic+ movement speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speed, and Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Capable of fighting users of natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Peak Human (Completely unencumbered by full armor; capable of lifting hundreds of kilograms with enough strength) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to fight against and damage other novice Godwoken) | Unknown, likely Planet Class (Can deal just as much damage physically as magically) | Multi-Solar System Class (Can deal just as much damage physically as magically) | Low Multiversal (Capable of clashing with the Demon Divine) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive other novice Godwoken) | Unknown, likely Planet level (Can survive other awoken Godwoken) | Multi-Solar System level (Can survive hits from Braccus Rex) | Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting entities on par with it, such as The God King and the Demon Divine) Stamina: Above average (Capable of fighting in intense battles) | Very High (Capable of using Death Wish, which allows the user to fight regardless of all wounds and prevents death for the duration) | Very High (Stronger than before) | Very High (Stronger than before) Range: Extended melee range physically, Several dozen meters with magic and range | Extended melee range physically, likely Planetary with magic | Extended melee range physically, Interstellar with magic (Should have similar range to Braccus) | Low Multiversal (Has all the powers of the Gods, including their magical range) Standard Equipment: Various weapons and armor Intelligence: Varies (Intelligence can vary from average to genius, depending on the character chosen) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Full List of Skills' *'Source Manipulation:' Source is the "language of creation", life, and existence. The Godwoken can steal Source from its targets, effectively draining all aspects of their being and shredding their souls. Strong enough Source users can destroy, break, combine, and imprison the souls of their victims, and the Godwoken is one of the most powerful Source users in history. To destroy or consume Source is to destroy the target's emotions, memories, consciousness, and soul. *'Source Vamparism:' The Godwoken opens its mouth, revealing two gleaming Source fangs. The target is then drained of its Source, erasing it entirely. Key: Novice | Source Awoken | Source Master | Divine *'Note:' Due to the nature of Time Warp granting an extra turn, it is only "possibly" time manipulation. The attack may involve too much of the game's internal mechanics to be applicable in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Satan (Composite Devilman) (Devilman (Verse)) Satan's Profile (Speed was equalized, both 2-C, and have knowledge of each others' species.) Inconclusive Matches: World Guardian (RuneScape) World Guardian's Profile (Speed was equalized, World Guardian had the Staff of Armadyl, and the Godwoken was Source Awoken) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Biology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Berserkers Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Divinity (Game) Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vampires